


Speaking Out

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jensen wonders if his drink was roofied after he hears a voice from between his legs. (Very soft R.)





	Speaking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> This happened because of a picture Dizzojay posted, where Jensen is standing with one leg hiked up and the mic is just _there_ and the fact that I read Chintsubu Manga.

As soon as Jensen relaxed his arm, everyone heard 'Howdy folks'. Which, naturally caused the man to stand up straight and look around. Seeing the audience look around equally confused caused him to relax a minute amount.

"Very funny, Jared, why don't you come on up and say hi yourself?" he laughed nervously.

He looked down as his cock swung back and forth, up and down in his pants. 'Jared? Where's Jared? I miss sleeping snuggled up with his…' 

Jensen looked with wide eyes and placed both hands over his active (and now muffled) trouser snake. He gave an uncomfortable chuckle and dashed off the stage. He had no idea what was happening, but someone (something?) would pay for this.

He looked in his pants and nearly fainted when his 'cock' smiled up at him and said 'Well, hi handsome. Would you mind giving me a hand? Oh, maybe Jared will help. I'm feeling a 'swell' of pride and I think he would help. Come on, man up and let those rough hands caress me. You know you want it,' it taunted. 

His dick was talking to him. Maybe he had been roofied? Was he high? A talking penis seemed to be a stoned thing to happen.

Well, if he's not stoned/drunk, then he was cursed and fucked. 'That's a good idea. Ask Jared to fuck you. His dick likes us, I promise!'

He curled up in a ball and tried to make the voice go away, or at least muffled so he could think.

His life, wtf?

~Fin~


End file.
